Amy's Romantic Date
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: After saving Amy yet again from Eggman. Sonic finally agrees to go on a date with her, During the date, Sonic is constantly attempting to keep his distance till he finally decides how he feels about her. Rated T for romance and slight cursing
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I just want to thank Pepper1622 for proof-reading my rough draft

Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog was relaxing under a tree in Green Hill Zone.

He thought to himself, "I haven't talked to Amy in a while; I should stop by her house sometime."

Sonic was about to take a nap when his eyes caught on something.

He noticed that Eggman's robot held Amy captive.

Sonic stood up on his feet and screamed, "Hey, Egg Head, leave her alone!" as he started to run as fast as a motorbike.

Amy noticed him and shouted, "Sonic, please save me!" in her usual high-pitched voice.

Sonic increased his speed and almost caught up to the giant robot while thinking, "I can't let that fatso hurt her!"

Dr. Eggman stared below at Sonic from the robot's control room and screamed, "You'll never catch me!" into his megaphone.

Sonic eventually performed a homing attack and rammed into the robot's outer ventilation fan.

Dr. Eggman fell in the control room as the robot started to propel towards the tree.

Amy felt scared and screamed, "Save me, Sonic, I don't want to die!" as she tried to break out.

Sonic started to jump up the robot before grabbing Amy by the hand and yelling, "We are going to have to jump!"

Amy stared at the high ground and gulped. "All right," she managed as she took a leap with Sonic.

~2 minutes later~

Amy brushed her red dress and said, "That was a close one."

"Yeah," Sonic replied.

Amy stared at him and said, "You are really fast!" in an attempt to flirt with him.

Sonic shrugged it off. "I'm Sonic for a reason!"

Amy continued to stare at him. "For saving me, would you mind coming to my house for dinner tonight?"

Sonic felt awkward and replied, "I'm not really sure . . . I don't really hang out with girls."

Amy angrily took out her Piko-Piko hammer and asked, "What do you have against girls?!"

Scared, Sonic forcefully answered, "Nothing, I love girls! I'll be at your house at 6:30!"

Amy shot him a flirty smile. "Thank you, cupcake!"

Sonic's heart started to pound faster before replying, "Thanks, Ames." He thought to himself, "No one calls me cupcake!"

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~90 minutes later~

Sonic was getting ready at his house for his date with Amy.

Tails stared at Sonic and commented, "I think you look good."

Knuckles also observed him and teased, "Man, I can't believe she finally asked you out!"

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked, confused.

Cream the Rabbit stared up at Sonic like he was a giant and answered, "She's always talking about you when me and Big go to her house," as she handed him a brush.

Surprised, Sonic said, "I guess she just wanted some quality time with me."

Knuckles quickly thought of an idea and said, "Sonic, I think you should make tonight special for her."

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic said, still confused. "We aren't going on a date?"

Tails and Knuckles thought to themselves, "He is so darn naïve."

Cream stared at him and asked, "Mr. Sonic, do you have any feelings for her?"

Sonic looked down at the little girl and answered, "I just want to be good friends with her—I really care about her."

"Does that mean you have a crush on her?" Knuckles asked, surprised.

Sonic started to blush. "I don't really have a crush on her, but I do want to hang out with her."

Then Sonic thought of an idea and asked, "How about I take her to watch a movie?"

Tails nodded in agreement. "What movie are you considering?"

"I think you should make her see that autobiographical movie about that wrestler!" Knuckles suggested.

"That's too violent for her," Tails chided. "How about _Origin of the Machines_?"

Sonic shook his head. "I don't think she would like them for pretty obvious reasons. Cream, do you have any bright ideas?"

Cream thought for a while, and then answered back, "Mr. Sonic should take her to see _Life in Paris_. It's about high school students who meet in Paris and fall in love."

Sonic disagreed with all his friends and commented, "Cream, you're too young to watch _Life in Paris_."

Tails gave up and asked him, "So what's your decision?"

Sonic answered, "I think I'll just let Amy choose the movie," as he walked towards the door.

When Sonic opened the door, he added, "I think I might enjoy this," before admitting, "I'm feeling so nervous about this."

Knuckles tried to encourage him by saying, "Come on, dude, it's only for one night!"

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~6:35 p.m., Amy's House~

Amy was setting up the house for Sonic; she stared at her watch and thought to herself, "Darn, he's five minutes late," right before hearing the doorbell.

Amy ran to the door, happy to see her crush.

Sonic stared at her beautiful dress and said, "Thanks for inviting me—"

"Why are you 5 minutes late?" Amy interrupted, staring at her watch.

Sonic looked at his own watch and answered, "I was stuck in traffic," as his excuse.

Amy crossed her arms. "You don't even drive. What are you hiding behind your hand?"

"Fine, you caught me," Sonic admitted shyly. "I was actually at the store buying you chocolates."

Amy felt flattered. "Aw, Sonic, that's so sweet of you," she said, leaning her face towards his.

Shocked, Sonic asked, "What do you think you are doing?" as he shielded himself.

Amy gave up and said, "Nothing . . ."

Sonic thought to himself, "Maybe I shouldn't have said that—it sounded mean!"

Already bored, Amy asked, "So, what are the plans for tonight?"

Sonic took out the catalog and answered, "I was planning on taking you to the movie theater."

"Crap, I decorated my house for nothing!" Amy thought to herself.

Sonic continued, "I thought it would be good if you got to choose our movie."

Amy snapped back into reality and said, "I think we should just decide when we get there."

~1 hour later~

Sonic and Amy were in the ticket line.

Sonic looked at the movie list and said, "Okay, Amy, choose the movie already."

Amy glanced over the list and answered, "What about _Fifty Days of Dates_?"

Sonic gazed at her in surprise. "Amy, that's rated R!"

Amy stared at him. "Aren't you seventeen?"

"Amy, I'm fifteen."

Confused, she asked, "What's so inappropriate about that movie?"

Sonic started to blush. "It's a very erotic movie!"

Distancing himself from Amy a bit, Sonic called Tails and informed him, "Amy wants to see a movie that I don't like."

"Please tell me it's not _Fifty Days of Dates_," Tails responded. "That one is really disturbing."

"That's the movie. I'm really worried about her."

Tails thought for a bit, and then said, "Tell her to watch a more kid-friendly movie."

After hanging up, Sonic went back to Amy and said, "Amy, I think it would be a better idea to see a more toned-down movie."

Amy ignored his warning and requested, "Two tickets for _Fifty Days of Dates_ please."

The ticket person handed them two tickets and said, "Thank you for your purchase."

Amy stared at the ticket vendor's face and asked in surprise, "Knuckles, what are you doing here?"

Knuckles tried to find an answer and managed, "I unsuspiciously got hired twenty-five minutes ago to work until your movie ends."

Sonic stared at him. "Knuckles, don't you know you're not allowed to sell us these tickets without an adult?"

Knuckles shrugged it off by saying, "No one here cares"

Frustrated, Sonic asked, "Are you here to spy on us?"

Knuckles just stared at them and didn't give an answer.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~15 minutes later~

Sonic and Amy were busy watching their movie.

Amy whispered to him, "Sonic, can I please sit in your lap?"

Confused, Sonic asked her, "Why? Can't you just sit over there?"

When Amy didn't reply, Sonic blushed and said, "Fine, just don't hurt me when you get scared," as she situated herself on him.

Sonic smelled her and told her, "Amy, I really like your perfume!" as he started to brush her hair.

Amy felt flattered and said, "I am really enjoying this."

Sonic thought to himself, "Sonic, keep your hands off!" as his hands started to get sweaty.

~1 hour later~

Amy stared at the screen and commented, "This is so disturbing!" while she covered her eyes in disgust.

Sonic stared at her. "Ratings don't lie," he said, chewing his hot dog.

Amy stared at her watch and asked, "How much time is left?"

Sonic calculated and answered, "Thirty more minutes."

"Can I please have a bite of your hot dog?" Amy asked, staring intently at his food.

Sonic groaned and shoved it in her mouth.

Amy finished chewing and told him, "That's very tasty!" Then she asked him, "Can we try what they're doing sometime?"

Sonic's heart started to pound faster before answering back, "Shut up."

~20 minutes later~

Amy suddenly started to shiver.

Sonic stared at her and asked, "Amy, are you all right?"

She stared at the screen and said, "I just forgot to bring my jacket," as she covered herself with her arms.

Sonic felt obligated to ask, "Would you feel better if I do something?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked before he wrapped his arm around her neck and shoulders.

"Are you feeling warmer now?" Sonic inquired, feeling warmer himself.

Amy nodded. "This is so romantic!" She rested her head on his shoulder.

~5 minutes later~

Amy was staring at the movie screen when the scene abruptly intensified; she screamed in fear when one of the characters got shot.

"Calm your nerves, Amy," Sonic said, watching her.

Amy felt Goosebumps and requested, "Sonic, take me home!" just in time for the credits to begin rolling.

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~20 minutes later~

Sonic finally took Amy back to her house.

Sonic stared at his watch and said, "I think I should go home now—it's getting late."

Shivering, Amy stared at him and asked, "Sonic, could you please stay over for the night?"

Sonic understood but still asked her, "Did that movie scene really scare you?"

Amy nodded in confirmation.

"Amy, you're not a child," Sonic said agitatedly. "You're twelve now!"

Amy kept whining, "Please, what if I have a nightmare?"

Sonic thought to himself, "I told the guys I didn't really have a crush on her, but I also don't want her to stay up all night."

"Please spend the night at my place, for me," Amy begged.

Sonic gave up. "Fine, I'll just tell Tails I'm coming home in the morning."

~2 minutes later~

Sonic stared at the big couch and said, "I guess I'll just sleep over here"

Amy wanted to take it to the next level and said, "No, you are going to sleep in my room with me!" as she grabbed his arm.

Sonic eventually turned on her bedroom lights before blushing; he asked, "Amy, what is the meaning of this?" as he stared around the room.

Amy intervened by saying, "Just ignore all of this!" as she tried to take down her wall pictures of the blue hedgehog.

Sonic crossed his arms. "Amy, is there something you want to tell me?"

Amy tried to think of an excuse before answering, "It's for the school newspaper!"

Sonic gave up and thought to himself, "I wonder if it is what I think it is," as his heart pounded faster.

~10:40 p.m.~

Amy took her night clothes and said, "Okay, I'm going to need you to turn around."

Sonic turned around and humorously thought to himself, "Don't you dare peek, Sonic."

Amy changed quickly into her pajamas and informed him, "You can turn around now."

Sonic yawned, bored. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Amy thought and told him, "I just think we should go to bed now."

Sonic lay on the floor and said, "Good-night," as he yawned.

Angry, Amy asked, "Aren't you going to sleep with me in my bed?"

Sonic started to blush before replying, "No way!" He thought to himself, "I'm so confused—do I have a crush on her or not?"

~12 a.m.~

Sonic was sleeping on the floor while Amy was sleeping on her queen bed.

Sonic was suddenly awoken by a crying Amy; he thought to himself, "What the heck?" as he rubbed his tired eyes.

Frustrated, Sonic walked up to Amy's bed and asked her, "What's the matter?"

"I had a nightmare about that movie we watched," Amy admitted, trying to control herself.

Sonic tried to help her by asking, "How about I sleep with you to make you feel better?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Amy said happily, scooting to make room for him.

Sonic thought to himself, "Why did I say that?" as he confusedly took his spot next to Amy in the bed.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonic and Amy were now in the same bed.

Amy started to blush before telling him, "Sonic, I have been hiding a secret from you for a long time."

Sonic felt surprised and commented to himself, "I don't think I'm going to like this," before asking her, "What do you want to tell me?"

Amy tried to control herself and said, "I'm in love with this guy . . ."

Sonic felt heartbroken as he asked her, "Who?"

Amy didn't have the confidence to tell, since her implications went over his head.

Sonic shrugged it off and said, "All my friends told me you had a crush on me. I think they were just kidding."

"Damn it!" Amy thought.

Sonic calmed down and said, "I have also been hiding a secret from you."

Feeling hopeful, Amy asked him, "What's your secret?"

Sonic collected himself and said, "I really enjoyed hanging out with you today."

"Really?" Amy asked happily.

"Yes, it honestly felt like we were on a date," Sonic reassured her.

Amy pulled closer to him. "Did you wish it was a date?"

Sonic thought for a second and admitted, "I honestly do. Your crush would be lucky to date a girl like you."

Flattered, Amy cooed, "Aw, Sonic, that's so sweet of you!" and kissed him on the cheek.

Sonic started to blush as red as a tomato before giving her a tired smile.

"Just tell me who you are in love with," he asked suddenly.

Confidently, Amy declared, "My crush is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Thank you, Amy," Sonic said awkwardly.

Amy eventually pulled him in for a kiss.

Sonic thought to himself, "I'm so glad I finally told her!"

"Hooray, Sonic is finally mine!" Amy thought cheerily.

"Amy Rose, can we go out like this more often?" Sonic asked, his palms growing sweaty.

Amy stared at him in disbelief. "Are you suggesting we go on more dates?"

Sonic nodded.

Amy looked into his eyes and asked, "Sonic, will you be my boyfriend?"

Sonic thought of it and answered back, "I was going to suggest the same thing," before giving her a hug.

Amy eventually pulled back from the hug and said, "Good-night, baby-cakes!"

Sonic blushed, embarrassed. "What the heck, Ames?"

Amy started to giggle before finally falling asleep.

THE END


End file.
